


Finder’s Keepers

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Little mermaid AU?, M/M, Steve is in the ice, merman!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: After his swan dive into the ocean, Steve finds himself trapped in ice.Alone.Steve thought he’d lose his mind Until... a lonely merman finds him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Abi’s ([spnaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnaph)) little post it notes on the POTS server. You are a beautiful human being! Your post it’s give me so much life


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
